Love Remains The Same
by tjmack
Summary: /AU/ What if things hadn't gone as smoothly, and something happened to Ben before he was able to get out before the room completely flooded?


**Okay, this is my first time writing National Treasure fanfiction. I'd love feedback on this, hopefully I'll get inspired to write more NT fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed this.**

* * *

Love Remains The Same

Summary: /AU/ What if things hadn't gone as smoothly, and something happened to Ben before he was able to get out before the room completely flooded?

* * *

Ben thought his heart would race out of his chest. Watching Mitch holding a knife to Abigail's throat. It made him feel like his heart would jump into his throat and out of his mouth at any minute.

"I'll stay, I'm staying," Ben said quickly.

He saw the look in Abigail's face. He knew that she didn't like his decision, but it was the only way to save everyone. He knew that Mitch would kill each and every one of them to get his way.

"Abigail," he called out, needing to feel close to her just one last time.

She wadded through the water, and stood in front of him, her hand laying on his chest. She felt like she needed to memorize his face for the rest of time. This was quite possibly the last time that they would ever see each other.

"Make my parents leave. You make them leave," Ben pleaded with her.

She shook her head, as her hand grazed across his face. She felt the tears slip from her eyes, and she wished that she could kiss him one last time, feel his arms around her just this one last time. Instead, she turned from him, and wadded toward his parents who were fighting her, wanting to stay with their son.

"He's trying to save us," she explained, as she pulled them toward the wall, that Mitch and Ben were about to open.

Riley too was fighting against Abigail, unwilling to leave his friend behind to die alone. Abigail pulled him toward the wall too, and one by one they floated underneath, and onto the other side, until only Ben's mother was left.

Just as soon as she was about to drift under though, a large piece of rock fell from above, knocking Ben from his stance, and pinning him under the water. Emily screamed, and wadded over to the area where Ben went under the water. Hearing the scream, Abigail, forced herself back under, and saw Emily standing trying to move a large rock that was almost fully submerged under water.

"What's going on?" Abigail asked, before noticing that Ben was missing.

"Ben's been trapped underwater," Emily said.

Taking in a deep breath, Abigail went under, and saw that Ben was thrashing under the rock, trying his hardest to move it, if only a inch, so he could get out from underneath it. Letting herself float down to him, she got a better look at how the rock had landed, and noticed that it was lodged against another rock. She also noticed that in order to get the rock off of Ben, it would more than likely hurt him. After running her hand across his cheek, trying to calm him, she floated back up.

"Emily, the rock is lodged. The only way to get it off, is to move it in the opposite direction..." Abigail paused.

"Then let's do that," Emily said.

"If we do, it will more than likely hurt him," Abigail said truthfully.

"I would rather have him injured than dead any day," Emily said.

Abigail nodded, and together they both pushed against the rock. After a few pushes, they felt the rock give and move. Abigail let herself float back down, and noticed that Ben had lost consciousness. Pulling him up from underneath the water, she looked at Mitch.

"You have to stay behind, otherwise all four of us will die," she said simply.

"I found the city of gold. Make sure they know that," he said, as he pushed back against the contraption, making the wall open back up.

With a firm grip on Ben, the three of them floated onto the other side, just before the wall fell back down.

"Oh god, is he okay?" Patrick asked, seeing his son flat on his back.

"He got pinned under the water, it took a bit to get him out," Emily said simply, her body shaking from the whole ordeal.

* * *

**At The Hospital**

The four of them paced the floor continuously. Neither of them stopping for an instance, it was almost as if this action was the only thing keeping Ben alive. Finally, after three long and agonizing hours, a doctor emerged.

"Are you here for Benjamin Gates?" he asked simply.

The four of them shook their heads and stood in front of him.

"He's alive, and I have a great deal of faith that he'll make it. There was however, some internal damage that I had to go in and fix. He also has numerous broken bones, including several broken ribs, and a broken arm. However, most of his injuries will heal over time, I don't expect any permanent damage. He's still unconscious, and will most likely stay that way until morning. You may go in to see him, but only one person at a time, and try to keep it short," the doctor said, before leaving them with their thoughts.

For the first time in three hours the group sighed in relief.

Abigail stood at the foot of his bed. He looked so peaceful, and yet it scared her. All the wires coming out from him, and the breathing tube that was still in place. Looking at him now, she didn't feel like he was going to be okay. Then again, the doctor wouldn't lie to her would he? She walked over to the side of the bed, and took Ben's hand in hers.

"I am so sorry Ben. I really am. I love you," was all she could say, as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She leaned forward, her hand caressing his cheek, before she placed a small kiss on his lips. How could she have ever thought that she didn't love him anymore, when she felt the obvious feeling of love so deeply right now? Why was it, that you don't realize things like this until it's too late, or in her case, almost too late. She could thank her lucky stars however, that she has a chance to fix her mistake. That was her plan too. To fix what she had broken. She was going to nurse him back to health herself, and she's not going to leave his side either, not until he's completely healed, this she promised to herself.

**Reviews are loved, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. How I can improve, anything at all really!**


End file.
